


【珉浩】Blooming

by ampil206218



Category: DBSK, TVXQ, Tohoshinki, 東方神起 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 半架空現代AU, 藝人/圈外素人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampil206218/pseuds/ampil206218
Summary: ※ CP：沈昌珉 x 鄭允浩※ 藝人 x 圈外素人 / 半架空現代AU※ 珉浩30日第1日※ BGM：EXO - 24/7
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, MINHO - Relationship, 沈昌珉/鄭允浩
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

夜色從落地窗外徐徐流淌而入，融著室內檸黃光線宛如一縷嫵媚的霞色河流，放置於桌面的筆記型電腦此刻正播放到一首名為Closer的歌曲，性感腔調混和呼吸間坦然而露的情慾猶如交織迴響的雙人樂曲，白色被單因縱慾而凌亂不堪，赤裸身子的男人乖順地靠在情人堅實的懷抱裡，任由熱度流遍交纏的四肢。

撫摸著男友已然熟睡的面龐，鄭允浩憐愛地在那閉合的唇上落下輕柔一吻，漫長情事過後他也不禁感到疲倦，可還是硬撐著精神，貪心地想再多看看幾眼。

鋒利的眉骨，高挺的鼻樑，眼睫毛長長的像是蝴蝶搧動欲飛的粹閃翅膀，笑起來會有蘋果肌的面頰因為不停歇的工作略微消瘦了，但還是那麼好看，那麼讓人心動，這是他的昌珉，他的昌多拉。

鄭允浩凝視著，感覺內心猶如碳酸汽水往外發著泡，一顆一顆水珠子咕溜溜滾出來嗶啵啪響，炸開的氣泡甜呼呼全是戀愛的砂糖味，可同時又有些涼涼酸酸，像是檸檬軟糖般的滋味——三個月，他真的很想念沈昌珉，很想很想。

分開之前本還沒有很當一回事，畢竟相互都是有事業在身的人，不因為戀愛忘記本分是彼此默守並堅持的共同規則，可等到整整三個月幾乎都只能用手機聯繫——這著實把他們折磨得夠嗆，偏偏年下男友的職業特殊性使得他們並不是一休假便可以毫無顧忌的見面，好不容易日本的出道十周年巡演與宣傳終於告一段落，又接近年末，除了還剩下大賞典禮要出席，沈昌珉估計到下個月都不會有任何出國的機會，鄭允浩這才終於能跟他忙碌的男友好好聚聚。

跟藝人在一起就是這樣呢，鄭允浩想。  
他輕輕捏了捏沈昌珉圓滾滾的鼻尖，無奈地笑出來。

說實話，分開那麼久，再次見面前鄭允浩多少是有點緊張的，甚至出門前還花上將近兩個小時打理外貌，卻沒想到一進男友的屋子，想念的甜蜜話語都還來不及說上幾句，就被對方壓在門上吻得難分難捨，身體發軟，暈呼呼地被連人帶包扛去臥室——他倒是深刻地感受到這個小子有多麼等不及了。

沈昌珉在床上還是那麼熱情，總是這樣，看上去貌似冷冷淡淡有些距離，內裡的滾燙一腔倒盡出來卻能把鄭允浩這年長幾歲的哥哥都給淹沒並且溺斃於其中。

他們做了很久，像是要把這三個月的空白一次補足，鄭允浩不知何時已經被操得雪白皮肉浮上薄薄一層潮粉，汗珠在光影下瀲灎濕潤的光，水粼粼猶如一條從深海裡撈出的人魚，他細瘦的兩腿無力地顫抖，而沈昌珉卻還掐著他的腰，將性器往裡頭軟熱抽送，不知疲倦地繼續主導這場糾纏愛欲，舞台上清透的嗓音浸泡了馥濃情熱，融化為一聲聲低沉喘息鑽進耳膜，直讓年長的男人面頰燒紅，羞得感覺眼淚又得要砸落下來。

常年運動使得鄭允浩筋骨柔韌，纖長勁瘦的四肢總能被他的年下情人彎折成各式各樣的姿勢，從背後將人頂弄得又射了一次還不夠，沈昌珉在哥哥因高潮而失神發抖時攬過那把小小的軟腰，讓對方騎到自己大腿上，扶住因方射而疲軟些的性器抵上一縮一張的艷紅媚肉，又是再次深深埋進那已然被操得濕漉漉、熱呼呼的甬道之內。

雙手環上情人的頸子，鄭允浩迷糊糊的都還沒回神過來，弟弟又是來勢洶洶地繼續操弄，強烈快感一波一波不斷迎來，恍惚間年長的男人都隱隱有種自己要被操壞的恐懼感，可沈昌珉的懷抱那麼溫暖，汗水讓他們的體溫黏膩地交連於一體，他禁不住迷亂地抱住情人的頭，熱烈地用吻與之纏綿.......

直到結束，沈昌珉都沒有帶套，但被充實地射在身體裡的感覺是很好的，鄭允浩對於這種可以稱之為浪蕩的滿足感到有些羞恥，可他並不能否認自己在分別長久後實在很需要來自於男友的填滿，他甚至完全不想要對方從自己體內抽出來。

不知道幾輪的做愛使得沈昌珉渾身都濕答答地，堪比剛結束完一場演唱會的狀態，肌膚接觸時的黏感令鄭允浩沒忍住扭了扭身驅，沈昌珉順勢就趴到他身上，眨著小鹿眼眸柔柔地叫著允浩哥，叫一下就膩歪地吻一下，從額頭到鼻尖再到小小的心型嘴唇。

似乎是看著哥哥就覺得開心，沈昌珉親滿足了，就彎著大小眼瞧人，笑得唇角甜滋滋似是在浸泡在蜜罐裡，鄭允浩實在受不了情人這樣撒嬌，對方總是很擅用年下的優勢，偏偏他又最吃這套，只好由著年下的弟弟又是摸又是舔的，像個還未饜足的小獸，將他弄得差點又起了慾望。

他們黏黏糊糊溫存好一會時間，沈昌珉摟他在懷裡，指尖親暱地捲繞著他的髮絲，念叨著自己這幾天有多麼期待終於可以跟允浩哥見面......等到軟軟的說話聲逐漸變得細微，鄭允浩稍稍睜開眼，就發現弟弟已經累得話都還沒說完便睡了過去。

鄭允浩輕輕撫摸著情人的面頰，看了很久那張過於熟悉的英俊臉龐，思緒隨著時間流逝逐漸飄遠——有時候他還是會覺得不可思議，關於為什麼對方會喜歡他，會追求他，會與他交往，雖然他從小到大一直都很受歡迎，也不缺追求者，可是沈昌珉不同.......那是個擁有全世界喜愛的Super Star，看過的男男女女多的數都數不清，據他所知，戀愛過的對象也不算少，卻怎麼會就那般執著地認定他就是那個對的人呢？

微微低首，目光落於手指上的一圈銀戒，是沈昌珉為了慶祝交往三周年瞞著他偷偷買的，對方從口袋裡掏出紅絲絨的小盒子時扭扭捏捏得不行，臉頰紅得感覺都要冒出熱氣，一句三周年快樂甚至結結巴巴說不完整，全然沒有往昔在節目上能說善道的機靈樣，惹得鄭允浩當時笑得不能自己，實在沒忍住一把將已經快要害羞到鑽進洞裡的弟弟抱進懷裡，大力往那圓圓的蘋果肌啃上好幾口。

不知不覺，他們就交往了這麼久，時間.......真的過得好快啊，當年認識的時候，沈昌珉才不過二十四歲吧。

說實話，剛開始交往的時候本沒覺得他們可以維持這麼久的。鄭允浩眨了眨眼，不得不承認自己曾經有過這種想法，但這或許也是人之常情，畢竟對象的職業是藝人，這注定他們不能光明正大的在所有人面前像普通情侶那般隨意就能接吻或是牽手，而且更因為是藝人，也很容易受到工作影響導致不能時常見面，這些因素著實都是戀愛中的致命點——可沒想到，他跟沈昌珉，居然就這麼走過來了。

還度過了一周年、兩周年、三周年、今年第四周年——明年就會是交往五周年了呢。

鄭允浩突然湧起某種心酸的幸福感，他更埋進沈昌珉的懷裡，像隻軟呼呼的毛絨小兔子使勁往熱源蹭了蹭。

不過三周年的時候也是挺坎坷的，沈昌珉本來沒有行程，所以他們早早就約好要一起慶祝，但公司臨時給沈昌珉排了工作要出席一個品牌活動，惹得當時年下男友哭喪著一張臉，氣呼呼地埋在床上死賴著不想去上班（當然事實上他也知道不可能，只不過是想要哥哥哄罷了）讓鄭允浩只好連人帶被，艱難地把大隻的弟弟摟進懷裡，一下一下拍著安撫。

而且隔天沈昌珉就去參加歌謠大戰，他只能孤伶伶一個人待在頗具第四代工業氣息的大房子裡，裹著毛毯，看著電視裡打扮英挺帥氣的自家男友在舞台上毫不留情地散發魅力，一個勾笑一個抹過唇的手勢都性感得過分，引得粉絲尖叫聲感覺都要穿破螢幕，直往鄭允浩耳裡劈裡啪啦的轟炸。

不過這次應該，會順利一些.......鄭允浩瞇著眼暗暗想。

前不久跟沈昌珉電話聯繫的時候，對方說今年行程最後只排到了大賞典禮，領完奬跟一幫公司前後輩們聚一聚後就可以離開，鄭允浩當然清楚這話是什麼意思，沈昌珉當時隱晦地表示自己閒暇時瀏覽了一下飛國外的機票，說有幾個景點挺有興趣的，如果允浩哥願意的話，想去走走——嗯，估計他回家後要整理行李了，這小子，骨子裡真的是挺浪漫的，估計機票住宿什麼的都偷偷摸摸訂好只等他放假了吧。

看來跨年可以一起過呢。

湊上前親了一口藝人男友的下顎，鄭允浩笑了笑，才心滿意足地閉上眼，他總覺得今晚會做一個很好的夢。

**

「昨天，我夢到允浩哥你跟我說，你不想再跟藝人交往了。」沈昌珉縮在棉被裡，抱著枕頭，望著床頭前背對自己，正不急不徐穿上襯衫的鄭允浩，悶悶地說道。

「哦？」鄭允浩輕輕哼了一聲表示自己有在聽。

可沈昌珉並沒有繼續説下去，鄭允浩等了半天也沒等到故事後續，不禁略微疑惑地問道：「然後呢？怎麼不說了？」

「你轉過來看著我，我才要說。」藝人男友的聲音低沉沉地，語氣裡的濃厚哀怨讓鄭允浩差點就噗哧一聲笑出來——說實在的，他當然也不想離開對方，可又有什麼辦法呢，輕輕嘆了口氣，年長男人邊打領帶邊轉過身，挪著坐到床邊。

「好，我現在看著昌多了喔，要繼續說嗎？」拉好領帶，鄭允浩伸手捏了捏弟弟宛如河豚一般鼓起來的臉頰，哄著説道。

沈昌珉眨巴裝有滿滿控訴的明亮雙眼，本來是想故意鬧些性子的，可是哥哥卻那麼溫柔，穿著白襯衫打黑領帶的模樣又實在是漂亮好看得不行，想想等等對方就要以這個模樣去公司開會，肯定又會引得一大堆人死勁盯著看，他不禁就委屈地大叫了一聲，像個小孩子似地一股腦撲進鄭允浩懷裡：「所以說為什麼假日還要被臨時叫去開會啊——」

「我也沒辦法嘛。」鄭允浩熟練地接住一隻一米八六的大熊撞入懷裡的重量，他輕柔撫摸著沈昌珉刺刺的短髮，親吻幾下髮頂表示自己真的也很無奈。

昨天跟沈昌珉纏綿了一整晚，本以為可以在對方懷裡舒舒服服睡到自然醒，沒想到才不過七、八點就接到同事打來的電話，說是上次的書籍出版突然出了些問題，需要大家來一趟公司開會看看怎麼解決，本來鄭允浩還有些發懶說能不能電話裡談，但誰料同事表明上司指名最能幹的鄭編輯一定要來報到，他這才只能放棄跟情人繼續溫存的打算。

「鄭編輯，太漂亮了，要是這個模樣去公司，肯定會被很多人盯上。」沈昌珉又開始亂說話了，偏偏語氣還很認真，讓人分不清楚他到底是開玩笑還是真心實意。

「說什麼啊，戴了戒指後大家都已經知道我目前戀愛中好嗎。」鄭允浩大笑，真搞不懂交往那麼久了為什麼沈昌珉還總是可以莫名其妙說出一大堆肉麻話，但被稱讚的感覺還是很好的，因此他吻了一口情人的耳朵，對此表示滿意。

維持摟住哥哥腰肢的姿勢往後倒回床上，讓對方只好挨著半趴到自己胸膛上，沈昌珉無辜地癟癟嘴：「可是夢裡的允浩哥，説自己不想跟我交往了，還說都是因為我是藝人的關係，承受很大的壓力，甚至都哭了。」

「你夢裡的我感覺很脆弱耶。」鄭允浩挑了挑眉。

「那現實中的哥是怎麼想的？比起藝人沈昌珉，更喜歡普通人沈昌珉嗎？」

陡然被詢問的情人歪著嘴，圓滾滾的雙眸瞇成平平板板的一條細縫，鼻尖苦惱地皺起紋路：「欸......突然這樣問很難說清楚的，明明都是你。」鄭允浩瓮聲瓮氣地道，睫羽隨著眨巴幾下，在沈昌珉眸底猶如兩片甜甜的糖霜，讓人很想含上一口。

「我想知道允浩哥你怎麼想的，就說說看嘛。」年下的男人付諸行動，湊前用唇稍稍覆上那兩片烏黑的小扇子輕吻，引來鄭允浩敏感地抽動了一下。

「昌珉，拖時間不讓我去公司是不行的哦。」  
「我才沒有，允浩哥説啦説啦——」

真是個連半天都忍不下去的孩子，鄭允浩想，他又被沈昌珉吻了幾下，鼻腔禁不住發出長長一聲悶哼，雙手下意識往後撫上男人耳後，指緣輕輕扣住將人往前帶，也嘗住對方微張的軟唇，「那讓我想一下。」

「嗯——其實每次看到電視上出現昌珉你的臉都會很開心，可是偶爾又有點不好意思，這在螢幕裡面閃閃發亮的人是我的戀人、有些不真實呢，大概是這種感覺吧。」

「與我相處的時候，跟站在台上的模樣不太一樣，雖然都是昌珉，但還是會忍不住驚訝原來這孩子還有這一面.....很新奇也很心動？像是在拆彩蛋？」鄭允浩低低笑道，弄得趴在他身上的男人有些害羞地吐了吐舌頭。

「還有其他的嗎？」分明是自己提出的問題，沈昌珉卻是自己先開始不好意思了，他打斷情人疑似要繼續下去的甜蜜稱讚，問道。

「唔.......走在路上的時候，會聽到身旁的人在討論你，應該是你的粉絲吧、看上去很開心跟激動，那時候會很羨慕他們能夠這樣坦率地表達出自己的喜歡，雖然我也可以那樣......但我知道那是不同的。」鄭允浩垂下的眼簾溫柔一片，看在情人的眼裡卻是揪緊了心。

「哥......」沈昌珉忍不住喚，鄭允浩卻搖了搖頭。

「但我還是覺得很幸福哦，我喜歡的昌珉是那麼優秀的、值得被所有人喜歡的人。」

「雖然沒辦法常常見面會覺得有點辛苦，要見面之前也要討論很久，可是好像又因為這樣所以會更珍惜在一起的時間。」

「我很珍惜與昌珉你在一起的時間，就算什麼都不做也是，所以.......等等會議一結束就會趕緊回來陪我們昌多，好嗎？」

鄭允浩笑得略微皺起鼻頭，看起來有點羞赧，又像是小孩兒一樣坦率，葡萄般黑亮的瞳孔閃著粼粼的波光，倒映出男人微怔的面龐。

好一會兒後，沈昌珉似乎才反應過來戀人到底說了些什麼，他的脖子到耳朵紅得宛如捏一捏便會滴血，雙唇張張闔闔半天說不出一句話，目光撲爍又害羞極了。

「允浩哥太犯規了.......怎麼可以這樣説啊......」這樣我不就變成了無理取鬧的小孩了嗎？沈昌珉的聲音悶在鼻腔裡，聽起來霧濛濛的，惹得年長男人咯咯笑著，寵溺地伸手捏捏弟弟軟軟的臉蛋。

「是你讓我說的嘛。」

「.......那約定好，一開完會不可以再被其他人拉去聚餐了，鄭編輯請直接回家，沈昌珉現在真的非常非常——缺乏鄭氏維他命。」

沈昌珉伸出小指在人眼前晃晃，鄭允浩隨即與他勾了勾，「嗯，約定好了。」附帶一個飽含熱情的親吻。

「還有......回來之後再做一次好不好？可以嗎？我又好想跟哥你上床，真的，超級超級想。」沈昌珉盯著他，聲音小小地從唇角跑了出來，他撒嬌地磨蹭幾下，活像個討愛撫的小熊寶寶。

鄭允浩怔愣一下後沒忍住大笑出聲，他邊笑邊揉了一把沈昌珉亂翹翹的頭髮：「真是的，怎麼都不會覺得累啊........不過，只要是昌珉想要，就都可以。」

「因為我也很想被你抱哦。」

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※珉浩30日第13日  
> ※BGM：EXO-CBX-blooming day

四年半前。

男男女女三三兩兩，蜜綠色酒瓶隨著時間流逝一個個見底，酒意燃燒發酵，熱紅攀上面頰耳根，強烈的音樂鼓點在耳膜深處劈啪作響，鄭允浩於舞池間跟隨節拍扭擺軀體，迷離的霓虹燈光散落於他身上，切割出片片碎裂的繽紛， 他沉醉地閉起雙眸，滑過腰部的手勾出一撇嫵媚的圓滑弧度，交錯的步伐輕盈猶如月色上點舞的精靈。

美人在任何場所都總是聚光焦點，周圍的人群起鬨喧鬧，將鄭允浩牽過來又拉過去，一個個都想要與這褐髮美人共舞，他不禁笑得眸子都彎成月牙弧度，放開界線束縛，與人親暱地貼著身子舞動肆意。

也不知究竟跳上多久，鄭允浩抹了抹鬢角，發現都流一身薄汗，方才笑著婉拒他人邀約回了包廂，然而才不過剛進門，便赫然發現裡頭的哥哥們早已喝得酒味濃厚，瞇眼嚷著允浩呀，卻是醉眼迷濛的四處張望，似乎還找不著他人就佇立在門口邊上。

鄭允浩不禁噗哧笑出聲，他坐到邊上，撐頰說道：「哥你們也喝太多了吧？尤其是書俊哥，你這樣嫂子會生氣的。」

軟呼呼的語氣，襯著微微歪頭的模樣，看起來倒是丁點叱責意味都沒有，反而有幾分可愛，惹得他口中的書俊哥故作誇張地抹了把眼睛裝哭，說是只有果然允浩關心我，你們這群人只會灌我酒。此話卻是立刻引來其他人的回擊。

「允浩要是有了男朋友或是女朋友也不會這樣關心你啦。」

「你不是還有恩靜嗎？回家有老婆準備煮解酒湯的人不准說話，啊西，真不懂怎麼你都結婚了，允浩卻都還沒戀愛。」

「說起來允浩也太久沒談戀愛了吧？上次那個分手多久了、有兩三年了嗎？啊！三年，是三年對吧，我還記得那個女孩子的臉，當初我就說不適合允浩，果然後面就分手了。」

「不過這麼久都沒有好對象嗎？啊不對，應該是遇不上配得上允浩的人吧？也是，畢竟長得這麼好，要再遇到一個同樣好看的人似乎也不容易.....」

喝醉的哥哥們一點燃戀愛話題似乎就停不下來，更不用說討論對象還是他們寵愛的熱情後輩鄭允浩，然而當事者本人卻是沒料想話題怎麼如此突然繞到自己身上來，他睜著一對烏溜溜猶如葡萄的雙眼，搞不清楚狀況，無辜模樣活像個被逮住耳朵的兔子。

「我現在對戀愛沒什麼興趣......」說是這麼說，現下卻好像沒人聽得進去。

而方才被眾人數落的書俊哥也不知道是起了什麼性子，驀地起身，雙手使勁拍著桌面，像是要證明什麼似地，大聲嚷嚷說要給允浩介紹藝人對象認識，惹得一群人聽後特別不給面子的大笑出聲，全然不信，就連鄭允浩也沒忍住笑著說道：「哥你什麼時候認識藝人啊？」

那哥沒理眾人的懷疑，哼哼著立刻掏出手機撥了號碼，接通後裝模作樣地對著電話那頭說些什麼，然後特有自信心地對他們挑了挑眉，說是自己因為工作關係認識的，是我們國家特別有名的藝人，就不要現在不信，等等一個個跟人家要簽名要合照的啊？

鄭允浩當著那是哥哥因酒精上頭而鬧出的玩笑話，跟著其他哥哥們一同笑得肆意，他們繼續互灌著酒嚷嚷喧嘩，卻誰都沒想到來人居然真是藝人，還是沈昌珉——在他們國家，誰都不會不知道的沈昌珉。

出道時是團體成員，歷經拆團風波後重新出發以Solo歌手的身份活動，本不被看好，卻沒想孤身一人時反而完整發揮出自身的閃光點，英俊優越的外貌條件，高超完美的實力水平，在業界一致好評的溫柔品性，隨著時間不僅沒有過氣，反而越發火紅，專輯銷量一位是常態，獎盃一個一個等著送到手裡，在日本也保持著年年都開巡演的穩定高人氣，出演的節目更是收視率都會特別優異。

因此當男人推開包廂的門，脫下帽子，溫和地微笑著對他們打招呼時，眾人全然呆在原位，尤其是鄭允浩，更是微微張著嘴說不出任何一句話。

說是國民男神果真不假，螢幕上的沈昌珉已經足夠英俊，沒想到真人卻是好看得讓人說不出任何話語。

沈昌珉一頭褐髮留得有些許長，瀏海散落額前，捲翹蓬鬆像個可愛的泰迪熊寶寶，他臉很小，五官猶如石膏雕塑一般深邃而高挺，尤其一對鹿瞳十足漂亮，在黃光籠罩的包廂下流出淺淡的暖意——鄭允浩瞬間了解為何人們總説那是一雙會說話的眼睛，當男人望過來時，他感覺自己的呼吸跟心跳都漏上半拍。

男人穿了件咖啡色夾克外套與黑色牛仔褲，看上去很簡單俐落，周身氣質卻是閃亮得不行，誰看都知道那絕對是個舞台上耀眼璀亮的明星。他先是跟書俊哥大力擁抱了一下寒暄，才跟終於回神過來的眾人一個個合影簽名。

沈大明星的粉絲時間結束，才在安排下坐到鄭允浩身旁，彼時大明星彎著小鹿眼眸，言笑晏晏詢問年紀，在鄭允浩慌亂地報上年份後，還特別乖巧地叫了一聲允浩哥，讓年長男人感覺自己的心臟都要跳出來，那在舞台上放肆光輝的歌手，那唱出無數甜美樂曲的聲音，居然就這麼自然且直率地咬著音，從舌尖滾出他的名子，丁點藝人的傲氣做派都沒有。

「書俊哥打給我時，我還想說怎麼這麼突然就叫我出門，聲音聽起來也有點奇怪，現在看來，果然是喝醉酒了啊。」沈昌珉迎著鄭允浩的注視，褐色眼瞳在燈光下流曳一淌溫媚的光暈。

「還一直説要給我介紹對象認識，讓我一定要來找他.....書俊哥說的人，我沒猜錯的話，應該就是允浩哥你吧？」沈昌珉笑道，又繼續說：「跟書俊哥說的一樣，允浩哥，很漂亮呢。」

突如其來的稱讚讓鄭允浩怔愣著紅了紅臉，他反應過後略顯尷尬地擺擺手，頭還跟著手勢左右輕輕晃上幾下，「哎、沒有的.......昌珉你才是，不愧是藝人，剛剛走進來的時候我們大家全部都呆住了。」

「哥你太稱讚我了，我也只是個普通人。」男人眨了眨眼，說道，表情有些孩子氣。

大抵是沈昌珉十分親切坦然，撇去藝人身份，似乎就是一個還有些少年氣的大男孩，鄭允浩逐漸放下了最初的震驚與緊張：「是真的，昌珉很帥氣，眼睛......像小鹿一樣圓圓滾滾的，是會讓人陷進去的眼睛呢。」他凝視著沈昌珉，表情認真。

沈昌珉似乎沒想到這位哥哥會這麼真摯的稱讚自己而不僅只是客套話，他略微睜大雙眼，接著不好意思地輕咬下唇，笑了一下，「唔.....謝謝允浩哥。」

意外的可愛。鄭允浩突然冒出這個想法。

大概是話題有些太過真摯，沈昌珉環顧周遭一眼，起了新話頭：「嗯.....看起來，允浩哥你好像還沒有喝很多？哥的酒量怎麼樣？」也不知道書俊哥除了稱讚鄭允浩長得漂亮之外到底還在電話裡都說些什麼，沈昌珉似乎對他十分好奇，大明星眨眨雙眼，問道。

「啊，我其實不太會喝，但如果昌珉想喝的話我還是可以陪幾杯——畢竟，嗯，你也知道。」示意地朝沈昌珉挑眉，看都不用看，身邊那些吵鬧聲就足以代表鄭允浩大概是在場還唯一沒有喝醉的意識清醒者。

沈昌珉心領神會地點點頭，「那就麻煩哥陪我喝幾杯了。」他拿過酒瓶，先是往鄭允浩空空見底的杯子裡倒上半杯，才給自己斟滿，「我啊、因為演唱會禁酒快要三個月，感覺都要死了。」

沈昌珉的語氣聽起來著實太過委屈，惹得鄭允浩實在沒忍住噗哧笑出聲，「那這樣沒關係嗎？我記得昌珉你....好像還在巡演？」歪著頭思考一下，印象中自己似乎曾經在瀏覽手機的時候曾經看到新聞說沈大明星還有好幾場的演出直到年尾？

然而大明星卻是痛快一口灌下嗆濃酒液，「來不及啦──哥現在是我的共犯了。」他說，唇角的弧度甜得讓人暈眩。

接下來鄭允浩不大清楚究竟發生些什麼，回神過來，沈昌珉已經喝了三瓶燒酒，凝視而來的目光含著濃濃笑意，似乎因為他說的話眸子都彎成了大小眼，分明這才是第一次見面，可不清楚是不是酒精因子作用影響，他們聊了非常多，也交換聯絡方式，互加通訊軟體的好友時沈昌珉甚至又稱讚他的頭貼很好看——不僅長得帥，還是個嘴很甜的孩子，鄭允浩沒忍住在心裡暗暗評論。

「允浩哥要記得跟我聯繫。」沈昌珉比看上去的還要、呃，熱情......？鄭允浩疑惑地想，當他們結束聚會，站在門口準備分別時，他驀地被對方抓住雙手黏糊地晃來晃去，那雙因為酒意而略微艷紅的眸子水亮亮地還注視著自己，讓他實在沒有掙脫的心思。

「嗯，會的，昌珉回家要小心哦。」不過很可愛就是了。鄭允浩嘟囔著，其實他本來就是很容易接受別人好感的人，畢竟本身也是個善於潑灑熱情的人——所以像沈昌珉這種長得漂亮的乖巧孩子向他撒嬌，實在是抵擋不了啊。

「哥也是。」沈昌珉不知道是不是有點醉了，圓圓的蘋果肌紅通通地，嘴角綻開的笑容閃得猶如天際的太陽，鄭允浩都覺得這個夜晚根本要被對方給照亮，怎麼有人連單純的笑都可以彷彿自動開了白光模式啊。

鄭允浩咬了咬唇，被那樣的笑容直接衝擊，總覺得有些不好意思。

然而沈昌珉似乎打算更讓他害羞，男人就著拉手的姿勢，猛地輕輕把鄭允浩帶入自己懷中，在人愣神之際，他親暱地拍拍對方的背，有些低啞的聲音溫柔得宛如徐徐淌過的一彎月河：「有聽書俊哥的話出來真是太好了，不僅喝了酒，還認識允浩哥。」

語落，他鬆開鄭允浩，眼眸彎成了可愛甜美的大小眼。

「一定要把今晚的事情都寫進日記裡才行。」

.......

.............

藝人好可怕！

鄭允浩看著面前笑得略微羞赧的大明星，瞪大一雙烏溜溜的眼睛，臉頰也同樣不受控制地紅了起來。

**

鄭允浩本以為那場聚會之後兩人應該就不會再有什麼聯繫。

雖說交換了聯絡方式，當時也聊得很好，可畢竟是紅得如日中天的超級大明星，怎麼說應該是沒太多時間跟他這種普通人閒話家常的，可沒想到沈昌珉卻是很積極地與他交流，訊息雖不會回得很快，可不管說些什麼，就算時間再晚，那有著漂亮鹿眸的男人總是會溫溫柔柔地回覆他，並且帶上一個可愛的微笑表情。

鄭允浩告誡著自己不要想太多，雖然這是一個同性戀愛平凡稀鬆的時代，但並不是每個男人都會對同性別產生那種「想法」，或許沈昌珉只是單純喜歡他這個哥哥呢？只是想要跟他更親近些呢？那個孩子如此真摯地對待他，他卻滿腦子胡思亂想，這樣實在是太對不起對方的善良了——

**一開始真的是這麼想的。**

可朋友間的聚會一同參加了好幾次，沈昌珉卻是每每都會自動坐到身旁找他說話，目光更總是專注地讓人手足無措，至少鄭允浩好幾度被那熱烈眼神盯得實在不知該如何是好，只好裝得一副什麼都沒注意到的模樣，眨巴著黝黑雙眼不敢對上視線，十足的鴕鳥心態。

撇除旁人，對方私下也時常約他，看電影或是一起去戶外走走，再不然就是吃吃飯聊聊天——那些時間的確非常快樂，沈昌珉是個體貼、美好並且溫暖的男人，跟這個弟弟在一起時鄭允浩總是會忘記時間的流逝，當沈昌珉小心翼翼地牽住他的手、亦或是親暱地用手幫他拭去唇角沾到的食物醬料，他都沒有產生一絲不舒服或是拒絕的想法。

——到了這個程度還要說沒意識到沈昌珉是什麼心思，而自己又是什麼想法，鄭允浩都覺得是謊話，他畢竟是談過好幾次戀愛的成年人了，自然清楚那想靠近卻又不敢太靠近的眼神，那想碰觸卻又不敢太過碰觸的動作都代表些什麼.......

「哎.......」

「怎麼了？」孫浩俊看著面前終於忙完一期案子，好不容易有時間約出來吃一頓飯，途中卻嘆氣不知道幾次的弟弟，實在忍不住開口詢問。

「嗯？沒事......」

我就是傻了才相信你沒事，孫浩俊不著痕跡翻了個白眼。

鄭允浩是個口風很緊幾乎可以說是銅牆鐵壁的男人，但有時候又實在好套話得不行，他跟對方認識這麼久，電話聯繫時也多少聽過對方不經意提起那個藝人「沈昌珉」，對他很好，十分溫柔體貼，用心到孫浩俊都覺得那傢伙根本是對鄭允浩別有所圖吧，本來還想說說不定是自己多想了，但現下結合對方那副彷彿戀愛卻又還在掙扎糾結的表情——

行，大概沈昌珉還差一個告白吧。

確定問題主因八九不離十大概就是自己所想，孫浩俊繼續嚼著盤裡快要見底的義大利麵，等著對面的小兔子什麼時候忍不住了主動開口找他談心。

而果然如預料，鄭允浩見他氣定神閒完全沒有打算繼續詢問的意思，果然就自己眨巴著圓滾滾的眼睛，左右張望確定沒人注意他們這桌，才小心翼翼地張唇，壓低聲音：「哥.......我問你哦，如果、如果你喜歡上一個好像不能夠喜歡的人，你會怎麼辦？」

「啊、是我朋友的困擾啦，不是我！我只是看他很苦惱所以想幫他問問其他人的想法！」

嗯，那個朋友就是你自己呢允浩。

孫浩俊內心禁不住對傻弟弟感嘆一聲戀愛果然讓人變笨，他放下手中的叉子，「唔，是什麼程度的不能夠喜歡的人？娛樂圈的？藝人？」

分明知道答案就是什麼，但沒忍住的，他就是很想逗逗鄭允浩，大概是因為對方因為戀愛而暈頭轉向的樣子實在太稀奇了吧，誰能想到這個好面子的傢伙居然也會有這麼一天呢？

鄭允浩一聽到他的問題，立刻是紅了臉頰，支支吾吾半天吐不出一句話，憋著好一會兒後才細細嘟囔著：「我朋友他說那個對像是藝人......」

所以說為什麼還在堅持是朋友啊！就直接說是你跟沈昌珉不就好了嗎！孫浩俊感覺自己忍笑得快要內傷。

咳了幾聲順氣：「嗯.....所以，你朋友喜歡對方，那麼那個藝人呢？喜歡他嗎？會說不能夠喜歡的人是因為對方不喜歡他？」

「不是的，那個藝人也喜歡他.....但我、呃不是，是我朋友還不是很清楚對方為什麼不表白......我是說，不清楚對方是不是只是一時興起？所以才感覺自己是不是不應該喜歡上？」鄭允浩雙手揪在一起，微微歪頭，眉宇擰起，表情十分苦惱。

「那你覺得那個藝人是這麼隨便的人嗎？只是想玩玩？」孫浩俊挑起一邊的眉。

「......我覺得他是個很溫柔很認真的人。」

......沒幾句話這個孩子就完全忘記自己的設定是朋友的故事了啊，都開始自稱我了。

孫浩俊突然覺得鄭允浩活這麼大還沒被騙過也是挺神奇的，他不知該是覺得好笑還是該為弟弟的過於單純感到擔心，他按按不自覺皺起的眉心，說道：「既然這樣，那還有什麼好擔心的？或許.....對方還沒有告白是因為不是很確定你到底有沒有喜歡他吧？」

「可是我覺得我表現得蠻明顯的，上次.......他問我說能不能夠吻我，雖然只是臉頰啦，可是我也沒有拒絕。」

孫浩俊一聽這話簡直要暈頭了：「呀，沒有拒絕不代表就是喜歡啊，現在可是很多人會搞這種推拉曖昧的，你太少戀愛了不知道那些都市人的手段可是很可怕的。」他無奈地拍了幾下桌子，看著面前滿臉傻呼呼的弟弟，突然慶幸好險這人遇到的是沈昌珉，不然被怎麼騙的都不知道。

「欸......」鄭允浩撓了撓頭，嘟囔一聲。

「所以我看沈、不，是那個藝人，可能也擔心著你們之間只是曖昧關係？」

「怎麼會，我很喜歡他啊......」鄭允浩睜大黑溜溜的烏亮雙眼，好像孫浩俊沒這麼一說，他還真的沒有想到他口中的那位藝人也可能會有那些煩惱。

「既然你確定他喜歡你，你也喜歡他，那不如主動表白，呀，你是熱情允浩耶，應該不會怕這種小事吧？」

「是這樣嗎.......嗯，好像是這樣，我的確要勇敢一點才行，如果昌珉不敢說的話，那我身為哥哥........咦、欸......？」鄭允浩低首思考一下，半晌後突地抬起頭，無比震驚地望著面前笑意吟吟的孫浩俊。

「允浩，加油，擁有國民男神勝券在握啊。」吞下最後一口義大利麵，孫浩俊像揮舞旗子一般晃晃叉子，笑說。

而鄭允浩的雙唇開開闔闔，似乎終於是意識到自己不知不覺就被套話，一瞬間整張臉都紅得像是一顆大草莓。

「......哥！」

而同一時間，正在拍攝節目的沈昌珉無預警地打了一個很大的噴嚏，因為來不及顧好形象導致他身旁一同參加錄製的藝人同事曹氏笑得不行。

TBC.


End file.
